


Mind Control

by Captain_Goldilocks



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Goldilocks/pseuds/Captain_Goldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets captured and violated by Dracula. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Control

Van Helsing felt cold. A shudder ran through him while he slowly woke up from being dragged back and forth and the rattling sound of chains. His eyes flickered open and looked straight into the smirking face of a vampire. 

He let out a startled noise and his first reaction was to get away, but when he tried to pull his arms up he found that they were tied up with manacles. He was lying stark naked on a cold stone table, completely immobilized. He panicked and shook his head drowsily, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Hello Gabriel,” purred Dracula on top of him. 

The vampire resumed his rhythmic movements and Van Helsing slowly realized what was happening. A pleasurable feeling coursed through his nether regions and two strong hands held his legs up while he was being fucked. A look of absolute disgust crossed his face. Then he felt a spot deep within him being touched.

“Wha- Ahh!”

Dracula let out a low chuckle, seemingly unaffected by what they were doing.

“Hmm yes, I always did know how to find your good spots, didn’t I? Do you remember, Gabriel? How I used to take you like this?” he asked casually.

His cold hands grasped Van Helsing’s hips as he established a steady rhythm. Van Helsing felt his resistance weaken and bit his lip to keep the pleasured noises inside. The vampire leaned forward and licked his neck maliciously and the hunter could feel him grin against his skin. Then he grabbed hold of his erection and Van Helsing started to groan. 

“That’s it, don’t hold back.” 

Dracula fucked him without breaking a sweat, jerking his cock at an incredible speed. He didn’t breathe, didn’t pant, just worshipped the man’s neck with his lips. Van Helsing moaned and wriggled. His mind was conflicted. He didn’t want this, but why did it feel so good? Even the idea that he was powerless to stop the vampire was strangely appealing at the moment. 

“Come for me, Gabriel. Come,” cooed Dracula seductively against his ear. 

The hunter could only comply. He screamed loudly while his seed burst out in watery jets across his chest. When he opened his eyes again and the vampire looked at him approvingly he felt a rush of satisfaction. He had pleased his master.

Dracula had never ceased his thrusting and released his cock to take hold of his hips again. Van Helsing panted even louder when he felt the vampire fuck him with renewed effort. To his own horror he started to make desperate sounds of pleasure to encourage Dracula. Dracula smirked down at him and made his thrusts sharper and harder. The banging against his prostate made the man delirious with desire and he struggled against his constraints, bucking against the undead creature to get more. The vampire ran his hands over his wet, muscular body and for the first time groaned out loud as well. 

“Oh Gabriel…” he gasped as he increased his speed, letting his mouth hang open in concentration. 

He went harder and faster until at last he threw his head back and let out a broken wail, spilling his essence deep inside the hunter. Van Helsing sobbed and writhed underneath him, feeling a wave of arousal wash over him at the sight of his climaxing master. The bond he felt was so strong it felt as if they had peaked together. His cock sprang back to life while the vampire rode out his orgasm. Van Helsing was still not satisfied. Completely depleted of shame he moaned wordlessly to get Dracula’s attention, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a quiet plea for more. Immediately the vampire bent down to kiss him passionately, using his lips and tongue to stimulate his slave. A rough hand curled itself around Van Helsing’s aching member again and pumped him languidly. 

“Faster… please,” he mewled against Dracula’s lips.

When the hand increased in speed, Van Helsing could feel his second orgasm building. The closeness of his master, the sucking on his tongue and the wonderful slick sensation of the hand on his cock soon became too much and Van Helsing cried out loudly. He squeezed his eyes shut and a few tears slipped across his temples as he let the violent shudders run through his body. 

His mind was still in a daze of pleasure when he heard the thick, Romanian accent next to his ear. “Such a greedy boy, Gabriel. You still crave more?”

To his own surprise he found that his hips were not stilling but continued to slowly thrust up, his erection pointing to his belly, the hunger never stopping. The vampire put two of his come-covered fingers into Van Helsing’s mouth and the man sucked on them wantonly, looking into Dracula’s unreadable eyes.

Dracula sighed mockingly. “Very well, if you insist.”

The vampire recommenced his thrusting, sliding his fingers in and out of Van Helsing’s mouth, chuckling when he heard the hunter whine as he rested just his fingertips on his lips. Dracula was just as hard as when Van Helsing had woken up but Van Helsing thought he felt him twitch inside when he sucked eagerly on his fingers. He tried to tighten his muscles to see if there was reaction and was pleased when his master groaned in response. 

“Enough…” the vampire whispered. 

He grabbed him impatiently with his free hand and pulled him towards him while he roughly thrust forward. The hunter squealed around the fingers in his mouth and kept his eyes on Dracula. The vampire had his eyes closed and started grunting when his pumps became rougher and out of beat. Dracula’s composed demeanor melted away to make way for the beast within. He seemed suddenly to want to hurt Van Helsing, banging his body hard against the table and digging his nails into his soft flesh. 

Van Helsing whimpered from the harsh treatment. His back scraped against the hard stone edge and the cock inside him went deeper than before, but it only excited him further. He mirrored the sounds of his master and closed his eyes, surrendering to the wild creature above him until the vampire began to shake with unmistakable passion.

“Oh yes! Yes, Gabriel!” he growled. 

The hunter peeked through his lids and saw the fangs growing sharp before him. Dracula’s jaw stretched out and his eyes rolled back into his head. The bliss on the vampire’s face drove Van Helsing over the edge again. His exhausted body trembled, his throat was sore from screaming but it didn’t stop him. The feeling intensified even more when he felt the vampire pulse inside him. The deep sounds coming from Dracula were anything but human, but the primal need that drove them sent a wave of heat through the man. The last few thrusts were so rough that Van Helsing cringed with pain and then the vampire pulled away.

Van Helsing gasped and panted for minutes afterwards while Dracula stroked his hair. The vampire teased him by scraping his fangs across Van Helsing’s neck, threatening to sink in. Van Helsing could hear his own heartbeat pounding and offered his neck to him. He wanted Dracula to bite him, to mark him. He wanted the sharp pain of the vampire’s kiss, but for reasons unknown to him Dracula pulled away. The hunter relaxed his body and closed his eyes in disappointment.

“Good, my pet. Did you enjoy that, Gabriel?” Dracula asked. 

Van Helsing’s head was too clouded to speak, he could only groan weakly. 

He could practically hear the grin in Dracula’s voice when he whispered: “Good.”


End file.
